


a Bendora fic

by orphan_account



Category: Bloons Tower Defence
Genre: F/M, guys check out my SoundCloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short Adora x Benjamin fic :D <3
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	a Bendora fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a reylo fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457191) by [treezie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treezie/pseuds/treezie). 



Adora picks up Benjamin and dunks him into a river. Absolutely obliterated.

**Author's Note:**

> Who even started this ship I just wanna talk


End file.
